


Strangers Like Me

by roguekenobi1995



Series: Strangers Like Me [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguekenobi1995/pseuds/roguekenobi1995
Summary: Luke crash lands on the distant moon Yavin 8, tasked by old Ben Kenobi to find a mysterious artifact. There he meets a young woman named Briar; an unusual individual with unique powers of her own. Together, they embark on a joint adventure, which brings them more questions than answers; and more than a few surprises along the way.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to make an AO3 account, if you know me from tumblr, at rogue-kenobi.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Normally I write one-shots, but I’ve decided to start writing a series! It’s my first attempt at writing in this style so apologies if it's a bit crappy, lol. Anyway, enjoy and let me know if you liked it! I always appreciate feedback!
> 
> PS- The Melodies are from Legends, basically the in-universe equivalent of Mermaids!

Luke grunted softly, using the back of his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that had began to drip from his forehead. He’d somehow managed to underestimate just how hot and humid the climate was back on his home planet. He certainly hadn’t missed the feeling of his clothing sticking to his body, and he had previously vowed never to set foot on Tatooine again. However, this time he was here on an important and personal mission. He was here to uncover more about the Jedi and his former mentor, old Ben Kenobi. 

Luke gazed across the familiar surroundings as he eventually entered Ben’s home. He found it oddly comforting that it was exactly as it was left, albeit covered in a fine layer of dust. He reached inside the old chest from which Ben had first presented Luke with his father’s lightsaber, and rummaged across the various items that were inside. He didn’t find much, except a few interesting Jedi text books which he quickly shoved inside his satchel with the intention of reading later. Luke couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that there wasn’t more for him to find. Nevertheless, Luke knew that the Jedi path was _his _path now, and he was certain to follow in the footsteps of his recently deceased mentor, and most importantly, his father before him.

Just as Luke was about to turn around and leave, content that he had found all that was worth salvaging in the old hut, out of the corner of his eye he saw a small notebook sat on a dusty desk in the corner of the room. He normally wouldn’t have noticed something so insignificant, but he was immediately curious. As he flicked through the pages of the book, he found the memoirs of his old friend. The handwritten notes mentioned a distant moon that circled the planet Yavin Prime, known as Yavin 8. Ben had described it as a cold, arid, yet terrestrial moon, which was once home to a mysterious water-dwelling species. In the book, Ben often mentioned a particular location on Yavin 8, shrouded in mystery and strong with the Force, containing an important artifact that needed recovering. Luke felt confident that if he found this mysterious location, that he would be able to recover the artifact that his former Master had seemed _so_ intent on finding. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling that old Ben had intended for him to find this notebook all along.

In time, Luke made his way out of the Dune Sea, giving it one last nostalgic stare before clambering back into his ship. Placing his helmet on his head, he simultaneously fiddled around with the switches, preparing the ship for takeoff. Included in the notebook were the unique co-ordinates needed to reach this moon. Luke couldn’t pretend that this didn’t make him feel slightly uneasy, but he trusted that Ben wouldn’t send him anywhere he couldn’t handle. He then punched in the co-ordinates, waiting for the ship’s navigation system to eventually pick it up, and as soon as it did he was up and off into the stars, not wasting another moment on Tatooine.

* * *

Meanwhile, during a dark night on the distant aforementioned moon, a young woman prepared for her evening swim. Every night, when the sun had gone down and the moon had risen, she knew it was her time to return to the waters. She couldn’t risk going during the day or her secret would be revealed. Her secret being that she wasn’t exactly your average young woman, but in fact a different creature entirely. This was the perfect weather to venture out in, as she saw the dark clouds looming in the distance, and the light feel of rain tapping against her skin.

“Perfect,” she whispered quietly to herself, as she took her first step into the waters below. As soon as the cold water hit her skin she began her transformation. Light, translucent scales began to form up her legs, spreading across her chest, arms and lightly across her face in glowing speckles. As soon as she reached a certain depth in the water, her legs formed into one long, scaled tail, a silvery blue in colour, reflecting off the moonlight above.

She’d only recently discovered this side to herself, when one morning on her home planet of Ord Mantell, she unexpectedly felt a strong call to the shore. Much to her surprise, when her body was exposed to the water, she transformed into a scaly, water-born species, complete with a long tail where her legs should have been. She was quick to do her research however, which lead her to Yavin 8, where the native Melodie species were rumored to once live, a humanoid water-based species, which on description sounded similar to the changes she’d incurred. She felt that if she found them, they might be able to give her the answers she so desperately needed. However, so far, she’d had no such luck in finding a Melodie, in-fact; she’d yet to encounter any species, and had spent the past week on this strange moon in miserable loneliness.

This particular swim was much like any other, _entirely uneventful_, until without warning she suddenly sensed danger. As a supposed Melodie, her senses were highly tuned, especially when within water. _Something’s definitely not right,_ she thought.

Luke had broken the barrier to the planet, but quickly discovered that his ship couldn’t handle the new atmosphere he had entered. That and a thunderous storm had developed that had made piloting the crashing ship even more complicated. It was raining so torrentially that Luke could barely see through the windows of his ship. He was a gifted pilot, but he felt this was a losing battle, even for him. His pulse quickened as he felt himself panicking, pressing buttons frantically but to no avail. He knew he was going to crash land; it was only a matter of time. _This was it, _he thought, as his ship suddenly crashed into the choppy water below, becoming completely engulfed within the dark, unforgiving sea. Being from Tatooine, Luke had little to no experience in swimming, but his connection to the Force allowed him to hold on just a bit longer, as he hopelessly banged the windows to his ship for help, the cabin quickly filling with water. Before long, he was completely submerged in the ice cold sea water, feeling himself slowly slipping away. However, moments before he did, he noticed a bright translucent glow slowly moving towards him, before everything slowly faded to black.

The young woman had spotted the ship just before it entered the water. It was a rough entry, and she wasn’t hopeful for the survival of any passengers. However, she knew that she couldn’t just turn away; she simply couldn’t have that on her conscience. As she navigated the choppy waters towards the submerged ship, she first noticed its strange design, like nothing she’d ever seen before. She didn’t have much time to contemplate on the unusual ship before she noticed a young man floating helplessly inside. He seemed to be the only person on board, the pilot she assumed. She acted fast, fumbling around the outside of the ship, searching for a way to release him, before finding a latch that when pressed from the outside managed to lift the lid of the cockpit. He was unconscious, but she was optimistic that she could help him. Wrapping her arms around his chest she pulled him up to the surface, expecting him to suddenly take a breath of air; but alas nothing. After a brief moment’s thought she decided to swim with him in her arms towards a small, secretive cave, located on a rocky island not far from the shore.

She pulled him into the cave with some difficulty, his body dragging along the rough, coarse sand, as now without the water to keep him buoyant she found him noticeably heavier. The cave was dark and damp, but clearly lived in, as it had plenty of supplies, including thick, knitted blankets, gas lamps, and multiple boxes of food stacked in small piles. In its own unique way, it was rather cosy, for a cave. Any visitors just had to ignore the musty, damp sea water smell that penetrated the cave walls.

She laid Luke down on his back, glancing over him from head to toe. She placed two fingers firmly on the side of his neck, checking for a pulse, but unfortunately it was so slow it was nearly undetectable. He was wearing a strange outfit that she didn’t recognise, an odd jumpsuit with different contraptions strapped to it. He was most definitely an unusual young man, judging by his ship and his attire. His blonde hair was wet and stuck across his forehead, and he looked notably pale and cold, a blue tinge to his fair skin. A million questions circled the young woman’s mind about who he was and how he got here, but she ultimately realised that the most important thing right now was to help the man before her.

“Right. This might work,” she muttered somewhat nervously under her breath, as she hovered her hand above his mouth, her bright eyes closing as she focused intently on the moment in hand. Any Melodie had a certain level of control over water and with enough practice they could even learn to manipulate it to their will. She tried to convince herself that this would work, even if she hadn’t had much opportunity to practice. Slowly, the sea water that had filled his lungs had started to levitate up and out of his body, meeting her hovering hand as the water droplets floated in the air above him. Eventually, Luke violently coughed, the colour rushing back into his cheeks as he spluttered out the remaining water.

“Where am I?” Luke shouted loudly, his expression visibly dazed as he coughed continuously. Despite the water being released from his lungs, he still felt sure he was dying. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so rough. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly, and the cave that surrounded him steadily became clearer. His blue eyes darted around rapidly as he took in the unusual surroundings, before eventually resting upon the only other person in the cave. Her eyes were blue, like his. That was the first thing he noticed about her, but also how uneasy she seemed about the situation she had found herself in. “Who are you? Where’s my ship?” he stuttered in confusion as she helped sit him up, propping his back up against the cave wall as she encouraged him to take deep breaths, his body clearly craving the lost oxygen.

“Sorry, well, I’m Briar… Briar Senn,” she whispered mildly, as she twisted her pale-blonde hair to ring out the excess water. Instead of a tail, she now had a pair of slender legs attached to her lower body. Briar had so hoped that the man wouldn’t have noticed her in her Melodie form, as it was her most closely guarded secret and she constantly lived in fear of anyone finding out. It scared her to think what people would do to her if they were to discover her secret. “I’m afraid I think your ship belongs to the sea now,” she said gently, gesturing towards the entrance to the cave, where the waves of the ocean accompanied by the violent storm could be both clearly seen and heard. There was no chance of them getting out tonight; they would simply have to wait until the storm had passed.

Luke groaned inwardly, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He’d grown fond of that ship during his days in the Rebellion. What was he going to do now? He was well and truly stranded on this foreign moon, where he knew nobody and nobody knew him, and on top of that, he hadn’t a clue where to begin to locate the location from the book. The book was probably lost to the sea now too, co-ordinates included. _Great, it just keeps getting better_, he thought sarcastically.

Briar could see the look of despair across his face, so she reached out and touched his hand gently, keenly sensing his distress. For some reason, seeing how helpless he was put her own nerves at ease. But then, for as long as she could remember, she’d always had keen empathetic abilities. “I’m really very sorry about your ship. But tell me… who are you exactly? What’s your name?” she said calmly, her kind, doe-like eyes gazing at him patiently.

“Oh, I’m Luke,” he responded, his mood softening slightly at her surprisingly warm touch, and the tender way she spoke to him. He was grateful for the presence of even a total stranger like her, as he certainly wouldn’t want to be stuck sulking alone in this cave overnight. There was something about her he trusted instantaneously.

“Hang on,” he paused, his brow furrowing as he suddenly remembered the glowing vision he’d seen before he went under, a memory of a distinct tail that was no longer present. “You were the one who saved me, I know that, and I want to say thank you. But… you were different. You had some sort of a tail, I think?” he questioned curiously, his head tilting to the side in thought as he considered all the possibilities of what he may or may not have seen.

“Oh, I suppose that was me,” Briar started, as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with him at this point. “I have this ability… It seems to affect me when I’m in water. I’ve come here to find the native species and hopefully some answers about what’s happening to me. I suppose you’re lucky I was here tonight as you had no chance of surviving a crash like that on your own. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Tatooine, but that’s not important right now I suppose. I’m actually here to find a secret Jedi location. Does that mean anything to you? I’m completely stranded here now. I’ve never been to this moon before, I know nothing about it, and all my belongings were on my ship, so I’m stuck here now indefinitely,” Luke said, his classic whininess ever present in his voice.

“You’re sure you’re meant to be here?” Briar questioned. As far as she was concerned, the Jedi were a long extinct religion, and she doubted he’d find any answers on a desolate moon like Yavin 8.

Luke nodded slowly in response. “Yeah I’m sure, except now I’m utterly lost and wishing I’d never even bothered,” he said miserably, placing his head in his hands as a deep sigh escaped his lips.

Briar sighed, scratching her head as she thought about what she could do next. It wasn’t hard to pity the youthful, yet strange man. Well, his ship was certainly gone, and a part of her had started to genuinely want to help the man who’d fallen from the stars. This was all completely mad, of course, but perhaps it was the adventure she’d spent her life searching for. She could also admit that she thought he was pretty cute too, in a boyish kind of way, with his floppy, sand coloured hair and big, expressive blue eyes. Definitely an intriguing sort. She shuffled across the sand and moved to lean against the cave wall beside him, as she draped an arm lightly across his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

“Hey… Why don’t we help each other? I’m here on a quest too. Maybe our paths are linked in a strange way,” she started, chuckling sympathetically as Luke glanced up at her, a more promising expression now spreading across his youthful face. “Besides, not everything was left behind on the ship. I managed to catch this strange device on my way out. I don’t know how much use it is to you,” she continued nonchalantly, as she reached out Luke’s lightsaber and placed it in the palm of his hand. It looked a little worse for wear, with strings of seaweed and sand stuck to the hilt, but it was more than enough for Luke to get excited about. He was elated, putting his arm across Briar for a brief but sweet hug as he pumped his fist into the air, more contented than ever that his most valued item had survived the crash.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, the corners of his mouth curling up as he smiled for the first time that night. Luke turned his attention to back to the woman sat beside him, his expression softening as he looked into her curious eyes. “Thank you for saving me, seriously. I mean it. I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for you. You didn’t have to do that, you didn’t have to risk yourself for me, but you did. Thank you Briar,” he repeated, continuing to stare into her eyes as he took her hand in his, giving it a small but gracious squeeze; enough to show his gratitude.

“That’s okay, really,” she said, partly confused about what exactly the device was, but also equally intrigued about why it meant so much to him. _The hug was also pretty nice,_ she admitted quietly in her head. “We won’t be able to leave until morning, so you might as well make yourself comfortable, and tomorrow we’ll start our search,” she said more assertively than before, whilst Luke nodded obediently. She forced herself up from the sandy ground as she grabbed a pair of knitted blankets, lit a lamp, and grabbed some snacks for them both to enjoy. “Now, if I’m going to help, you’d better tell me everything, from the beginning,” she finished, before wrapping him up in an extra blanket, as whilst she had abilities that made her able to adapt to the cold sea water, she recognised that it wouldn’t be the same for him. He smiled at her appreciatively, his blue eyes gazing at her with increasing fascination as he let her help him.

And so, they talked all night long. Luke started, of course, as Briar insisted he did. He told her about his farming days on Tatooine, and how he met the strange hermit Ben, who took him on an adventure amongst the stars. He told her about his newfound friends, Han, Chewie and Leia, and how together they destroyed the Death Star. It was a story like none other, and she found it somewhat fantastical and hard to believe, but she entertained the idea of it, and listened carefully to Luke the entire time. However, he was equally as interested to hear about her, especially in regards to her special abilities. So, she told him how she had felt the call of the ocean, in which she discovered this side to herself she never knew existed, and that she knew her life would never be the same from that day onward. She promised that the next day she’d help him on his quest, and that she’d join him on his search until it was complete, and then she’d continue her own search for the Melodies.

As the night went on into the early hours of the morning, she found herself nodding off, resting her head against Luke’s shoulder, whilst he perched his head on top of hers, the blankets covering them loosely as they drifted off into sleep together, comforted by the rolling sound of the waves that passed by the cave. Eventually the sun rose, as it always did, signalling that their first day together was about to begin.


	2. The Golden Globe

The first thing Luke noticed when he awoke from his slumber was the coolness of the air that breezed against his fair skin, accompanied by its distinctly dewy fragrance, completely unlike anything else he’d woken up to. As he rubbed his eyes his vision gradually sharpened, only for him to notice that he was now alone. _Where was the woman who had rescued him? _He wondered if in his confused state, he’d somehow conjured her up in his imagination.

“You’re awake,” said a soft, yet startling voice, as Luke gazed across to the other side of the cave, where he saw the comforting sight of his rescuer, the young blonde named Briar. She was standing there patiently, hands on her hips, ready to go. She wasn’t an illusion after all, which Luke was secretly _very_ thankful for. “I’m going to get us back to the island, and then we can start our search,” she said.

“That sounds like a plan,” Luke said groggily, as he lifted himself up from the ground and stretched his aching muscles. The waves had settled considerably from the previous night, enough so that he could now see the snow-topped mountains that sat across on the mainland, hidden beneath masses of fluffy white clouds. However, Luke had begun to feel nervous, as he soon realised there was only _one_ way back to the mainland. He was never taught to swim, as he spent his entire childhood on the sand planet of Tatooine, where it wasn’t exactly a necessary survival skill.

Briar gazed at the young man with curiosity, a playful smirk almost spreading across her rosy lips. “Are you scared?” she said, as she subtly picked up on his feelings of doubt. Luke didn’t want to admit it, but he was. “Here, I’ll help you,” she continued, as she leisurely strolled into the sea water, eventually reaching a depth that triggered the transformation of her legs into one long, luminescent tail. It was a mesmerizing sight, like nothing Luke had ever seen before. “I’ll carry you to the shore, if you just hold onto my back.”

_How undignified,_ Luke thought. By now he was used to being the rescuer, swooping in and saving the girl, instead of being the one needing rescuing. However, he reminded himself to be humble, and to trust the woman, as after all, she’d already saved his life on one occasion. He took a few tentative steps into the water, the waves foaming lightly across his feet. In time and with much encouragement, he mustered up the confidence to delve deeper into the water, where he swiftly grabbed Briar’s side, allowing her to swim them both to the island; and to safety.

It was much calmer back on land. The water was almost still there, the light waves occasionally hitting the shore without much force. Luke gazed across his new environment, as he took in the brown, barren terrain, combined with the breath-taking sight of the snow-topped purple-hued mountains that encompassed his view. It was an entirely different atmosphere to Tatooine, and actually, he rather liked it.

“Follow me, I’ll grab us some supplies,” Briar said assertively, as she walked them both to an abandoned hut situated nearby, where she’d spent the best part of the last week or so surviving. It was only a small shack, but it provided her with enough shelter from the cold, and served as a place to store her belongings.

“I don’t have a lot, but I have some stuff that _might _help,” she quipped, as she packed some items into a satchel, including her own blaster and some medical supplies. “Here, wear this, you don’t want to be in damp clothes, especially with it being so cold,” she said, as she reached for an oversized work shirt, which she hoped might just about fit his frame. It was covered in spots of grease, but then, that was the case with most of her belongings. It wasn’t surprising, considering she was employed as a mechanic on her home planet of Ord Mantell.

“Thank you,” Luke said, as he slipped out of his soggy jacket, pulling the shirt over his head and across his exposed torso. Briar tried her best not to stare at his bare midriff, and instead averted her eyes elsewhere. “You’ve been very good to me,” Luke continued, before pausing, a look of hesitancy crossing his face. Her kindness had puzzled him, especially as it would put her behind on her own quest. “Why are you doing all this for me?”

Briar smiled. “When I was little my father used to tell me that ‘we can’t help everyone, but that everyone can help someone’. He died when I was young, but his words have always stuck with me. So, I try and do what I can,” she said, as she casually shrugged one shoulder. “Besides, I think I know where you might want to start your search. I know you’ve lost the co-ordinates, but there’s a mountain top just north of here that I’ve yet to explore,” she paused, as an uncertain look formed across her soft, pale features. “I sense a strange energy from there. I don’t know what it is… I can’t describe it. It makes me feel cold, like it’s not cold enough here already. If you’re looking for something with some kind of mystical energy, I’d bet all my credits that it’s there. I’ve got a feeling I’ll find some answers of my own there, too. I’ve just been… hesitant to go there.”

Luke nodded slowly, as he carefully listened to her. He admired her ethic for helping people, even complete strangers such as himself. Clearly, she was a brave and hopeful individual, which hit a familiar chord within his soul. He could remember a time, not that long ago, when he set off on his own personal quest to discover his place in the Galaxy, much like she was doing now. He had old Ben to help him, and now she had him. It was almost poetic. Although, he wasn’t sure that actually _she_ was of more help to him, than he was to her.

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” he replied. Not much time had passed since he’d played a crucial role in destroying the Death Star, something then deemed impossible, so this should be _easy_, or so he believed.

They walked and talked as they navigated their way up a nearby cliff, helping each other overcome any obstacles in their way, as it wasn’t exactly the most pedestrian friendly route. He noted how frigid he felt, the cold wind seeming to follow them relentlessly up the mountain. He could sense something distinctly _off _too, as every tiny muscle in his body began to clench. He was starting to feel apprehensive, and couldn’t shake off the dark feeling in the Force that was steadily growing around them.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Briar questioned.

Luke simply nodded in response, as he rubbed his arms vigorously, attempting to generate some heat to combat the cold that ran through his body. He wasn’t feeling so confident about this now, but he couldn’t deny that there was a certain presence to this place. He was glad he wasn’t here alone.

Eventually, as they spent the next few hours helping each other climb up the rocky mountain side; they reached the top, where a large, rather ominous looking cavern waited for them. As much as they’d both have liked to deny it, they were sure this is where they were meant to be.

“I suppose this is it,” Briar whispered, the lump in her throat growing, as she stared at the gaping hole in the mountain, a mixture of awe and fear taking hold of her emotions. “Do you want to go first?”

“Alright,” Luke replied, as he took the first careful, tentative step inside the cavern. It was a mysterious setting, littered with sparkling, dangling icicles, reminding him of last night’s clear sky. However, that was about as comforting and pleasant as it got. As Luke gazed further down the cavern, he remarked how the darkness seemed never ending, continuing on for what appeared to be an eternity. He couldn’t put it into words, but he felt like an invisible energy was just waiting to crush him and squeeze the light out of his body. He seriously considered turning back and leaving, but when he glanced at Briar, he had a split-second change of heart.

The young blonde was nervous, evidently as she nearly drew blood from how hard she was biting into her trembling bottom lip; but she also had a steely look of determination in her eyes. She was desperate to find who she believed to be her people, and she wasn’t going to stop now, not after coming this far. “We’ll find them, Briar,” Luke said softly, as he took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m starting to think that’s why old Ben sent me here. Crazy old wizard,” he said, using a phrase once uttered by his Uncle, eliciting a small chuckle from his female companion.

Together they walked hand in hand, as they navigated their way down the wet, gravelly tunnels that formed a chain towards the centre of the cavern. Luke half-expected Briar to release his hand after a moment or two, but seemingly she wasn’t ready to let him go. He found it oddly comforting. They’d only known each other for about a day or so, but already he felt like he could trust her with anything. He supposed he had to, in a mysterious and most likely dangerous situation like this.

After hours of searching, they eventually reached what they instinctively assumed to be their goal destination. Luke knew they were close, as the presence of the Dark Side had grown stronger, sending a sharp chill right down his spine. In their path stood a large, ornate circular door with multiple intricate carvings, in an ancient language Luke couldn’t begin to comprehend.

“I’ve got a feeling that we need to be on the other side of this door,” Briar said, as she placed a hand against the cold, metal frame of the structure, as if to try and sense what was behind. “Whoever put this here, obviously didn’t want anyone to go through…” she paused. “But we’re going to.”

“Are you sure? There’s no harm in turning back now,” Luke said, not necessarily because he was _that_ scared, but more because he didn’t want to see her get hurt, either literally from any physical danger that could loom in front of them, but also emotionally, as emptiness may be all that awaits them; her people well and truly gone. He couldn’t help but care for the young woman, the way she had cared for him when she decided to intervene and save him from drowning.

Briar shook her head in response, her eyes narrowing in determination as she stared down the door; the only barrier left between her and her purpose for being here. “I’m sure, Luke,” she said clearly, as she closed her eyes, her outstretched fingers remaining flat against the cold metal. “I can… I can read it,” she stuttered, as Luke gazed at her with silent surprise. _How could she possibly read an ancient language such as this?_

“We are the Melodies. We have been imprisoned here by the Sith. We are here, locked within this mountain, hidden in the glittering sands of a golden globe. We are all that is left of our kind, trapped inside this crystal for eternity. We can only be released from our prison by one of our own, strong in the Force and dedicated to the battle of good over evil.”

As soon as Briar had finished reciting the passage, the door gradually opened, as if by magic, the hinges making a sharp, ominous creaking sound, like they hadn’t been moved in years. Luke and Briar gazed nervously at one another, before taking a wary step inside. Luke nearly had to cover his eyes, as when they walked into the large, abandoned ruins of what must have been a once great hall, the sight of the golden, glowing crystal sphere that hovered in the centre nearly blinded him. Despite its effervescent, almost attractive appearance, it was practically _radiating_ with Dark Side energy. It wasn’t a Jedi artifact that Ben had sent him to retrieve, it was a _Sith_ one.

“My people must be in there, just like the passage described,” Briar whispered, her eyes fixated on the floating sphere. It was mesmerizing, and she was inexplicably drawn towards it, for reasons unbeknown to her. Luke almost had to physically hold her back, as he tightened his grip on her hand, warning her about the temptations of the Dark Side. It didn’t help matters that the room felt haunted by manifestations of the ancient Sith’s followers, whispering words of discouragement, dissuading any visitors from attempting to approach the globe.

Briar could practically feel the pain and suffering of all who were trapped inside, as whilst the globe was only about four meters in dimension, on the inside, the space was infinite, and full to the brim of despair. It was times like this that Briar cursed her empathetic abilities, as she felt the suffering of every trapped being, right down to her core. “I don’t know how to break the spell,” she said, as she gazed at Luke expectantly. He’d told her of his heroics during the Battle of Yavin, and she now half-expected him to similarly spring into action and save the day. 

Luke cast her a weak smile, as that was all he felt he could offer. The Melodies had likely been trapped in there for centuries, so breaking the device would not be an easy task. He’d also not had as much experience with Sith as Briar perhaps believed, let alone ancient Sith alchemy. “There’s a field surrounding the globe, I bet if we break it, we’ll find a way inside,” Luke eventually said, offering her the best advice he could conjure up, when suddenly, as if on cue, the ground started shaking, dust falling heavily from the roof above them.

As they prepared for an incoming threat by tightly brandishing their chosen weapons, the globe suddenly started vibrating, emitting wave after wave of dark energy that surrounded the room with shadows, enough to knock them both swiftly off their feet. “I think it’s weakened by our presence, we need to get closer,” Luke shouted frantically over the wailing sounds emitted by the angered ghosts, as they both struggled to crawl across the floor, in an attempt to get nearer to the now violently shaking globe. They both feared the worst, that if they made the wrong move, then all would be lost.

Luke reached out his hand, just enough that his fingertips lightly grazed the surrounding Force field, only to suddenly be thrown backwards, the globe showing no mercy towards the young man. Briar screamed his name, as she cast a look over her shoulder, only to see him slumped up against the cavern wall, knocked out and unconscious from the sheer force from which he was flung. “Hold on!” she screamed to him, as she turned her attention back to the globe just inches in front of her. She took a hesitant breath, before she too reached out to touch the field. Much to her surprise, she wasn’t instantly rejected, and with surprising ease it allowed her to crawl inside.

And then, there was darkness. A darkness so pure and so potent that words couldn’t do it justice. It was suffocating Briar like a thick, musty blanket, clinging to every inch of her body. She was truly alone now, in a completely empty void, yet still having a corporeal existence amongst the caverns of Yavin 8. They’d reluctantly allowed her inside, as she was the last living remnant of her kind, the only one who could potentially break the curse. However, it was clear that the Sith device certainly _wasn’t_ pleased about it.

Briar closed her eyes, as she felt the instinctive call to focus. She had to channel her own spirit, her true self within and let everything else around her simply drift away. Her mind had to be completely calm if she was to remove the obstacle before her. The fear inside her still lingered of course, coursing through her body like crashing waves. As she gazed in front of her, through the golden wall that separated her between this world and the other, she could still see her fallen friend, lying helplessly on the floor. Upon seeing him, the fear that coursed through her veins turned into courage, demanding her to be brave and strong in a way she hadn’t felt before. It was as if the Force was guiding her emotions, telling her exactly what to do. The warrior inside her had been broken free, as she focused intently, causing her once dark, silent environment to suddenly shake and emit a loud, deafening shrieking noise. She didn’t know what she was doing, but whatever it was, was inexplicably working, and within a few moments, the barrier was broken, causing a bright burst of light that filled every inch of the room, before gradually dissipating into nothing. 

Briar fell to her knees, as she panted for breath. It was a harrowing experience, and the pain in her head was indescribable. She felt like she’d been ripped right to her very centre. It took her a minute to claim her thoughts, before she realised she was now kneeling in rough, golden sand, the globe now destroyed. Yet, there were no people, no Melodies, just her and Luke, alone in a dark, abandoned room. Even the ghosts that had floated ominously around them had now disappeared. She didn’t allow herself time to be disappointed however, as she stood up and rushed over to Luke’s aide.

“Luke, talk to me,” she said, her words laced with panic for her newfound friend, as she combed his sand-colored hair back to see a large bleeding cut across his forehead. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to come here, I’m sorry,” she said tearfully, as she repeatedly apologized to the young man she held tightly in her arms.

Little by little Luke’s eyes opened, as he peered above him to see the look of a frightened young woman; eyes full of despair. “Hey,” Luke said softly, as he reached out to touch her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that trickled down her reddened cheek. “You did it, didn’t you? I knew you could,” he said, as he used all the remaining strength he had left to offer her a gentle, boyish grin.

Briar sighed. “I didn’t Luke, I couldn’t… I don’t know what happened. I managed to get through, inside the globe, and then there was just, darkness. It was a void of _nothingness_. I tried to focus on getting out, and then the globe just, shattered. It’s all a blur,” she said, as she used her free hand to rub her aching temples.

Luke groaned in pain, as he managed with some difficulty to clamber back onto his feet. He could just about walk, but it was definitely more of a limp. He knew he’d be okay though, and that no doubt the worst was yet to come. “You did what you could, Briar,” he said softly, as he turned his gaze back to her.

It was in that moment he took her in exactly who she was. In front of him stood a young, almost scrawny woman, with sweat-covered blonde hair and a crestfallen expression, wearing handed down, greasy clothes that were two sizes too big for her petite frame. To most, she would have been an entirely unimposing individual, the kind most people wouldn’t look at twice; but not to Luke. He saw a fighter, a person who would struggle till the end for what was important, yet still be able to _truly_ care enough when things go wrong. She might not have known it, but insider her was a warrior; a warrior not yet hardened by battle.

“We need people like you, Briar,” Luke said.

“People like me?” she replied, as she rubbed her arms somewhat self-consciously, her damp, heavy eyes still dripping with tears. She felt torn from the pain of what she’d endured, but more so the emotional sting of losing what she believed to be her last chance at reconnecting with her kind. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get the answers about what was happening to her now. The finality of it all felt soul-crushing. All that was left for her now was to return home, back to Ord Mantell, back to the junk shop she slaved away in day-in and day-out, like nothing had ever happened.

“Come with me Briar,” Luke said, his voice rising slightly with a hint of urgency. “Join the Rebellion. We need people like you, _good_ people. Good people, who want to see the Galaxy become a better place. There’s a whole Galaxy out there, and it’s just waiting for you, Briar. I know how you feel, believe me I do. It’s hard to leave behind what you’ve known your whole life,” he paused, as he extended his arm, reaching out an enthusiastic hand for her to take. “You can have a home; you can have your own people with the Rebellion. You can do the right thing, that I know, _I just know_, you were meant to do.”

Briar paused, as she stared at his outstretched palm, before softly placing her hand within it. It was a tempting proposition, and she had little left for her on Ord Mantell. “Are you sure?” she asked, her blue eyes twinkling at him earnestly. That was all the confirmation Luke needed, as he took her hand and walked them both out of the cavern, and back into the dim sunlight of an otherwise normal day on Yavin 8. They both slumped down cross-legged against the barren ground, as they looked down at the view below them; of the large, mesmerizing waves crashing steadily against the rocky mountain side. They both needed a minute to catch their breath, to collect their thoughts into one.

“I know you might be scared,” Luke uttered, after a few minutes of contemplation. He was right, she _was_ scared. Briar was totally and utterly petrified. In the space of one day, she’d discovered so much about herself she never thought possible. She’d encountered a strange man, fallen from the stars, as if he was sent by the Force itself to help her. She’d discovered newfound abilities, that if she just focused on her surroundings, _really_ focused, she could actually make a _difference_. She didn’t know it yet, and neither did Luke, but the Force was lingering deep within her, just biding its time until it could present itself to the Galaxy. She’d also, sadly, lost any hope of discovering why she’d undergone such a transformation when in water, especially considering the Melodies had been extinct for centuries. She supposed she’d never know the answer now.

“I’m just,” she paused, her mind whirring with the thoughts and possibilities of what path her life would now take. “I think, actually, I do want to join you. I want to be part of the Rebellion. I want to find _my_ purpose. There’s nothing left for me here now.”

Her words echoed within Luke, reminding him of a time when he once felt the exactly the same as she did now. He assured her that she wouldn’t be lost anymore, that she’d have a home, that she’d be helping the people who needed someone like her, someone with a brave, caring heart. He’d never forget the way she saved his life, the way she risked herself for him. Even if she decided not to join him and their paths are never to cross again, he’d still _never_ forget.


End file.
